Recently, portable electronic devices that integrally support various user functions have been spotlighted. When using existing portable electronic devices, only simple user functions can be supported, and only simple information can be provided on small display regions. Recently, as various user functions, such as search for various kinds of information that are provided on the basis of a web, can be provided through electronic devices, display units of the electronic devices have been gradually increased to transfer visual information more effectively.
In addition, in selecting and operating content that is output on the display unit, a touch pen for easily performing various user functions has been spotlighted. As compared with a finger, the touch pen has a sharp pointed end, and thus can support more delicate selection of a predetermined region of the display unit being supported.